


Where We Go

by Story_teller_76



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_teller_76/pseuds/Story_teller_76
Summary: A brother in mourning.





	Where We Go

Dean smiles at his brother even though Sam closed his eyes an hour ago, never to reopen. Dean Winchester tried calling to anyone or anything that would listen to him, but no one showed. 

"Sammy, you know I can't live alone, I hate being alone, and I refuse to live without you. I couldn't do it 12 years ago, hell I wouldn't do it three years ago." 

Chuck watches unseen as Dean cries to anyone or anything to hear him, begging to bring his soul mate back to him. Chuck forbid anyone to appear, so Dean remains alone. Chuck can feel Dean's rage, grief, pain, loss, and utter despair, while holding his brother.

"It's now your time, if you so choose it, Dean" Chuck whispers to no one that can hear him.

Dean looks at his gun while tears that had begun, continue to roll down his cheeks, knowing that he can never live in a world that does not have Sam Winchester in it. 

"I'm coming Sammy, I'm so sorry it took me this long to join you, just wanted to at least try and being you back one last time." Dean Winchester resolves all of his mistakes, making a plea with anyone who might be listening to let him and Sam meet up in eternity.

As the gunshot rings out, Dean Winchester slumps down, still holding on to Sam, with a haunted smile on his face. As they wanted, Sam and Dean Winchester leave the Earth on the same day.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I want to continue this or make it a chapter fic. Lemme know if I should. Come talk to me!


End file.
